Rolling girl
by Keita-chan
Summary: De nuevo esta ahi, sentada en aquella esquina mientras las lagrima salen de sus ojos..."no estas sola" piensa aquella persona.


**Rolling Girl**

**La Chica Rodante sueña con lo imposible.**

Sentada sobre su cama, abraza sus rodillas y esconde su cabeza. Con la mirada vacía ve la enorme pared blanca, sin nada en ella, fría y limpia.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser asi? –se pregunta y oculta de nuevo su rostro

**Existen demasiadas cosas dentro de su ruidosa cabeza.**

**Lo cual la perturba, lo cual la perturba.**

-_no__importa__lo__que__él__diga,__siempre__va__a__ser__asi_–baja la cabeza sentada sobre aquella fría silla. Mientras unos ojos carmesí la ven desde lejos.

Sus oídos son sordos ante aquellas palabras- _la__tonta__de__la__escuela_ –pronuncia las personas del lugar- _una__verdadera__estupida_

**Ella decía "no hay problema" pero,**

**¿A donde la han llevado esas palabras?**

-no se por que los escuchas –el albino parece alterado- Maka, tu no eres un tonta –la chica lo mira y le sonríe débilmente

-no pasa nada, Soul –el chico la mira y no tiene más remedio que callar

**Otro error mas; otro error mas.**

**Tras buscar su error girará una vez mas.**

Ahí yacía, tirada en el suelo, mientras aquellos chicos reían de ella- ¿te caíste, Makita? –cerro sus ojos escuchando las risas de las personas- ya te hemos dicho que no queremos que vengas mas por estos pasillos

-lo siento…-susurra y agacha su cabeza de nuevo

-si te volvemos a encontrar aquí de nuevo, sabrás que es el dolor

**Una vez mas; una vez mas.**

**"Hoy lo intentaré una vez mas"**

**La joven dice; la joven dice,**

**¡Jugando con el significado de las palabras!**

Abriendo sus ojos jade se levanta, dispuesta a seguir el dia. Toma su bolso, y sigue su camino. Con todas sus fuerzas se adentra en el edificio. Sintiendo como todos la miran. Y ahí esta él, como siempre con su rostro preocupado.

-Maka –la chica se voltea- Maka, ¿Por qué sigues aquí? –su tono se escucha mas preocupado

-lo quiero intentar, intentar de nuevo –la chica le sonríe mientras el chico la vuelve a ver

**"¿Te sientes mejor?"**

**"Todavía no", aun sigo sin encontrarle sentido a esto:**

**Asi que dejaré de respirar... Ahora.**

Sentada en aquella esquina, abrazando sus rodillas, con los ojos rojos por las lágrimas; siente una mano tibia sobre su hombro, una mano amiga; levanta su rostro y encuentra al albino.

-¿estas bien?

-si…-responde con el tono solitario en su voz

-me quedare con tigo aquí

-no… –el chico la toma por los hombros y la fuerza a mirarlo

-¡deja de hacer la fuerte! ¡Maka! ¡¿No entiendes? –pequeñas lágrimas salen de los ojos verdes de la chica, y entre una sonrisa dice:

-sigo aquí, ¿no? Entonces todo esta bien

**La chica rodante está en su límite,**

**Pero sigue sin ver su último color.**

Levanta la mano y en un acto semi-conciente la abre y cierra; ahora su rostro es adornado por un parche blanco, pero aun asi sonríe.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunta

-me he caído –responde

-no es verdad, _ellos_te han hecho esto, ¿no? –la chica calla, y no responde

**Una y otra voz dentro de ella:**

**Hablando todas a la vez, hablando todas a la vez.**

-¿mamá? –pregunta ella, mientras una sonrisa se forma en su rostro

-_si,__Maka,__¿Cómo__estas__hija?_–ante esta pregunta la chica tiembla mientras sostiene el telefono

-bien, mamá –escucha a su madre con un tono alegre, mientras de sus ojos brotan nuevamente las lagrimas

**Ella decía "No hay problema" pero,**

**¿Donde estas esas palabras ahora?**

-_¿Cómo__va__la__escuela?_–Vuelve a preguntar su madre- _¿vas__bien__en__la__clase?_

-si, los maestros dicen que soy la mejor de la clase

-_¡me__alegro!_–La chica vuelve a sonreír- _¿has__tenido__algún__problema?_

-…-guarda silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior, oyendo la voz de su madre a trabes del telefono- no, ninguno

**Ya no importa lo que pase.**

**Incluso al subir la colina cometeré error tras error**

-¡eres una tonta! –Escucha el grito de aquella chica- ¡mira lo que le has hecho a mi camisa!

-quien la culpa, es tan torpe que todo le sale mal –la pelinegra sonríe mientras pronuncia estas palabras

-l-lo…lo siento –pronuncia desesperadamente

-¡me las vas a pagar por esto, Albarn! –La chica se volteo, se acerco a uno de los chicos y entre susurros le pronuncio al oído- has que pague por esto –el chico sonríe de manera macabra

Reunió a varios de los presentes, luego se voltearon y tomaron la comida; sin que la chica se lo esperara, la comida fue a dar a ella. Callo rendida al suelo sin dejar de ser golpeada por la comida. Sintiendo que todo acabo, corre lo mas rápido que puede.

El chico la mira y sale tras de ella. La chica sale del lugar, corriendo sin rumbo, mientras el viento limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos.

**Una vez más, una vez más.**

**"De algún modo estoy girando"**

**Eso es lo que decía; eso es lo que decía.**

**¡Juntando el sentido mientras se esconde en su cascarón!**

-_tonta_ –el sonido retumba en su mente- _estupida,__torpe,__débil_–ella era todo eso, nunca se defendió y ahora paga las consecuencias de su silencio

No sabe a donde ira, no sabe donde esta, pero no importa, siempre que este lejos de todo, será mejor.

**"¿Te sientes mejor?"**

**"Solo un poco", pronto te mostraré algo.**

**Dejare de respirar... por ahora.**

-_por__favor,__Maka,__ya__estoy__harto__de__ver__como__te__pisotean__todos__los__días,__por__que__insistes__en__dejar__las__cosas__asi__y__no__decirle__a__nadie_

_-si nadie mas se da cuenta por si mismo de esto, ¿de que servirá que yo les diga?_

**Una vez mas; una vez mas.**

**Hoy también lo intentaré.**

**La joven dice; la joven dice.**

**Mientras que en su cara hay una sonrisa.**

Sus piernas se volvieron débiles, no podía mas, ya no mas, sus propias palabras se volvieron contra ella, dejándola sola. Dejo que su rostro cayera contra el frió suelo, mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas.

**"¿Te sientes mejor?"**

**"Solo un poco"**

**"Debes de estar cansada ¿no es verdad?"**

**"Dejaré de respirar... ¡Ahora!"**

Sintiendo como unos brazos la toman, abre sus ojos sorprendida. El albino la toma entre sus brazos y la abraza.

-Maka, ¿estas bien?

-si…-al pronunciar esto ella se aferra mas a él- ahora estoy bien

-sabes que no es tas sola, ¿no? Yo aquí estoy contigo –la chica por primera vez sonríe, cerrando los ojos

-si, lo se, Soul…ahora, ya puedo descansar


End file.
